The Weakest Link (FF7 Style)
by Yuffie Kisaragi
Summary: Oooookies! First ever fanfic, please be nice and read it! Dun forget to Reveiw! Fuuuunnnnnnnnah! XD
1. The first round

Disclaimer- I don't own the show 'The Weakest Link' or the characters from 'Final Fantasy 7' although I would love to ^^;and I dun' own Limp Bizkit! Or Cardcaptor or Toonami.. I DUN' OWN ANYTHING!!! Well any way, on to the fanfic! Enjoy!!  
  
Warning- Contains mild cussing and other stuff  
  
The Weakest Link  
  
Yuffie(me)- *walks onto the center platform, surrounded by eight players. She tries to sound british but ends up sounding like her aunt.* Welcome to the show, The weakest link. Today we have the characters of the game, Final Fantasy 7!  
  
Cloud-*the camera points to him and he smiles* Hi..uhm.. I'm an ex-SOLDIER and a part of the AVALANCHE  
  
Cid- *the camera goes from Cloud to Cid, whose smoking his cigarette* What the @($# I'm Cid and I didn't want to be here $#%@#!!!  
  
Nanaki/ Red XIII- *The camera turns towards him but skips him* Whoa Whoa!! I'm here! Hello? *The camera comes back to Nanaki* Yeah thats better...I'm Nanaki! A Beast from Cosmo Canyon  
  
Tifa- *The camera makes its way to Her as she waves* (A/n do I hafta tell where the camera goes?Nope! Bwahahah! I'm lazy) I'm a Bar owner from Midgar and a part of the AVALANCHE, plus my name is Tifa!  
  
Vincent- ...Vincent.....  
  
Barret- Yo' I'm Barret ya foo', and I'm da top Dawg who runs AVALANCHE  
  
Reno- Reno. I'm a Turk, the rest is all classifide from all yaw...  
  
Rufus- I don't have time for this, Rufus...President of ShinRa...  
  
Yuffie- You know the rules, now lets see whos slower then the rest of the runners, the ugly duckling in a nest, BWAHAHAHAH! Oooookay start the clock at a minute and ten seconds! Cloud your up... What is the Anime that was on Cartoon network for only a week?  
  
Cloud- Big O?  
  
Yuffie- No the correct answer was Card Captors... and I loved that show too! *sniffle* That was so unfair!!! Uhm...going on..Cid! What is the Name of the song with the lyrics ' keep rollin' rollin' rollin' yeah' ?  
  
Cid- Its Limp #$@($ Bizkit!  
  
Yuffie- Yesh!!! That sooooo right! I luv Da Limp!! ^.^ *She jump around on stage, wasting the rest of the time.* That is all the time we have...you may now vote on who is...The Weakest link!  
  
Rufus-Wha!? I didn't get to have a turn!!!  
  
Announcer Aka Sephiroth- The weakest link for the first round was Cloud, the strongest link is Cid.  
  
Yuffie- okay you banked...nothing! out of ALOT of money! whos brain is stuck on a red light, whos mind is frozen by such easy question? Its time to see, whos the weakest link!  
  
Cloud- Rufus  
  
Cid- Cloud  
  
Nanaki- Cloud  
  
Tifa- Aeris  
  
Yuffie- Hold up....Aeris!?!  
  
Tifa- Yeah...why not?  
  
Yuffie- Shes dead ~.~  
  
Tifa- Point being...?  
  
Yuffie- Never mind... continue..  
  
Vincent- ...Cloud....  
  
Barret- Da foo' named Cloud  
  
Reno- Cloud that spiked ass guy..  
  
Rufus- I didn't get a turn....thats not fair.. I'M SUPPOSE TO GET A TURN!!  
  
Yuffie- Stoooopid! Who did you vote for!?  
  
Rufus- Cloud   
  
Yuffie- *smacks her fore head* Nuh Duh! Well Ruffy-boy, It seems that The Spikey Haired Jerk dun like ya... Why did you vote him? oh and one thing.. *She runs towards Rufus and hugs his left arm* You are soooooo cute!!!  
  
*everyone except Yuffie sweatdrops*  
  
Rufus- Uhm..... Thank you?? I picked him cuz...Hes just stupid..  
  
Yuffie- Ya think!? Bwahahah! Cloud!! By six votes, you are the weakest link....g'bye! ^.~  
  
*offstage the camera gives the cryin' Cloud a close up*  
  
Cloud- ITS NOT FAIR!! ITS NOT FAIR AT ALL!!! *sob*  
  
*the camera zooms back on stage pointing to Yuffie*  
  
Yuffie- One gone seven left, lets continue to play...the weakest link!  
  
Rufus- I BETTER GET A TURN!  
  
*four people off stage cheer on Reno and Rufus*  
  
Elena- GO RENO!! AFTER THE SHOW WE'LL HAVE A PARTY IF YOU WIN!  
  
Rude- .....  
  
Tseng- I thought I was dead....go Reno and Mr. President...  
  
Hojo- *waves a red flag with the name 'Sephiroth' on it* Go! Sephy! Daddy's here for you!!  
  
Rude- ...  
  
Elena- Yeah...what he said... I thought you were dead with Tseng, Hojo...  
  
Tseng- And Sephiroth isn't playing...  
  
Hojo- So? Gooo Sephy!!  
  
Tseng and Rude- *sweatdrops* .....  
  
Elena- *huggles Tseng* I wouldn't mind you being alive again ^.^  
  
*back on stage a bright light appears*  
  
???- Vote me off will you bitch!?!?  
  
Tifa- AHHH!! YOUR DEAD!!  
  
Aeris- And so it Tseng, Reno, and Hojo...PLUS sephiroth too...  
  
Tifa- Ooohhhh yeah!! I remember!  
  
Aeris- *slaps Tifa* I'm not in the game and you vote me off!?!?  
  
Tifa- *Slaps Aeris back* Thats cause you were going to steal Cloud away!!  
  
*off somewhere backstage*  
  
Cloud- *sweatdrops* Dun get me into this...  
  
Tifa- Cloud is mine!  
  
Aeris- No...MINE!!  
  
Tifa- Hes more of mine then it is of yours!! *she sticks her tongue out*  
  
Aeris- Damn...how'd you think of that?  
  
Tifa- I was prepareing for you to come back!  
  
Aeris- *flies over to Cloud and hugs his left arm* Miiiiiiiine!  
  
Tifa- *runs to Cloud's right arm and hug it* Nu! Mine!  
  
Aeris- MINE!!!  
  
Tifa- MIIIIINE!!  
  
Yuffie- Nuuu! He's Mine!!!  
  
Aeris and Tifa- *stops* YOURS!?!?  
  
Yuffie- *sweatdrops* Did I do that for Cloud? I-I meant..uhm..Ruffy-boy!  
  
Rufus- Me?  
  
Yuffie- Nu Duh!! *she runs to Rufus and hugs him* MINE!  
  
*Everyone except Yuffie, Tifa, and Aeris Sweatdrops*  
  
Sephiroth aka Announcer dude- Commercial!  
  
Hojo- Go Sephy! *sheds a tear* I am so proud...*sniffle*  
  
~to be continued~  
  
  
Yuffie- DA LIMP B-I-Z-K-I-T!! Bwahahahh!  
  
Rufus- You know the time you know the ryhme it aint easy being greasy..in the world ful- whoops!  
  
Yuffie- *huggles Rufus* Go Ahead and sing it ruffy-boy! ^.^  
  
Rufus- Naw...  
  
Yuffie- Aww... okay.. *looks to YOU the reader(s)* YOU MESSED IT UP!! YOU DID IT!  
  
Rufus- *sweatdrops* Eh..heheh...he?  
  
Yuffie- I dun like yous any more...you made Ruffy-boy stop singing ;_;  
  
Rufus- uhm...Reveiw and she'll be happy...okay? DO IT!!  
  
Yuffie- Nuuuu! Why why why why! Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
  
  



	2. the second round!

Disclaimer- you saw it in the first chapter...~.~;  
  
*Before the show starts again.....*  
  
Yuffie- OMFG!! OMG OMG OMG! Thanks for all the reveiws! Uhm...all except one.. MEANIE! I told you guys to be nice stoooopid! Damnit! WHAAAAAA!!!  
  
Rufus- *sweatdrops* eh..heheh... that was just too harsh and mean..  
  
*Onto the show*  
  
Yuffie- *Sniffles* w-welcome back to..the weakest link...*mumbles a bit* I CAN'T DO THIS!! THAT GUY GOT ME ALL DEPRESSED NOW!! AHHHH!!!  
  
Sephiroth aka Announcer- RUFUS! hug her damnit!!  
  
Rufus- But I finally relized I died!!!  
  
Tifa- *looks to rufus* NUH DUH!!  
  
Aeris- *somewhere off stage* Shut the fuck up, dike!  
  
Tifa- *blinks and stomps off stage, starting a catfight with Aeris* SLUT!  
  
Rufus- I'm dead....I'm dead? *looks to yuffie whose crying* I'M DEAD AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!!?!?  
  
Yuffie- I-I didn't w-want you to *sniffle* lose your c-cuteness like that...  
  
Cid, Barret, Vinny (Vincent), & Nanaki- Aww....  
  
Rufus- *sweatdrops and looks to the four other contestants* Wha?  
  
Barret- Hug her ya foo'!  
  
Nanaki- cold hearted one aren't you...  
  
Rufus- *Blinks and points to himself* Me?!  
  
Cid- WTF Damn right!  
  
Vinny- ....as Yuffie would say....STOOOOPID  
  
*Everyone blinks and looks to Vincent*  
  
Vinny- *sweatdrops* Wha!? I can't say that?!  
  
Yuffie- *runs over to Vinny and fwaps him over the head then folds her arms, pouting* ...  
  
Vinny- Itai... *is knocked out*  
  
*Reno is out with Rude, getting a drink*  
  
Reno- Well it looks like the game isn't going anywhere...  
  
Rude- ....  
  
Reno- I know...but..didn't all of the turks die?  
  
Rude- ....  
  
Reno- Yeah is better not to think about that...  
  
*back on the show*  
  
Rufus- Okay Okay! I'll hug her...*slowly walks up to Yuffie, not wanting to get smacked or something* Gooood Yuffie...Gooood... *he quickly hugs her and blinks*  
  
Yuffie- *blinks and turns red* YAY!!! *returns the hug and smacks him hard* That took you long enough!!  
  
*A Vinny fan girl drags Vincent backstage and hide him in a closet, wanting him all to herself*  
  
Yuffie- okay...back to the game...the Strongest link from the last round gets to go first! Which is Cid, there are only.. one... two... three...four players left!? WTH!? *shrugs* lets continue.... one minute and ten seconds on the clock... Cid, What id the capital of the U.S.  
  
Cid- Where? WTF is the U.S.?!  
  
Yuffie- That is inncorrect, the answer was Washington D.C., Dog-boy... what is the name of the group tha sang,'Bye Bye Bye'  
  
Nanaki- erm....N'stink?  
  
Yuffie- Correct...er..Barret...   
  
Barret- BANK YA MUTHA' FUCKA'  
  
~bank: $1000~  
  
Yuffie- what is the number of playable characters in the game FF7, INCLUDE Sephy!  
  
*in the background*  
  
Hojo- Goooo Sephy! Thats my boy!  
  
*back on stage*  
  
Barret- erm..one...two...three...ahh fuck! 100!  
  
Yuffie- That is incorrect, the answer is ten! Ruffy-boy, Who do you think I like the most in the game FF7?  
  
Rufus-.....me?  
  
Yuffie- CORECT!! ^_^ Cid..  
  
Cid- Bank!  
  
~Bank: $2000~  
  
Yuffie- Cid... how does Trowa from Gundam Wing keep his hair like that!? (a/n- A question I would like to know!!!)  
  
Cid- @#$@$!? I dunno!!  
  
Yuffie- Neither do it.. Dog-boy, why do you keep refering that guy in Cosmo Canyon 'Grandpa'  
  
Nanaki- Cuz hes an old fart!  
  
Yuffie- Nuh Duh! ^.~ correct! Barret, What it the name of you rebels?  
  
Barret- its...its..hold on lemme think...uhm...Oooh! I know I know gimme a minute...AVALANCHE!  
  
Yuffie- That took a while, but its correct! Ruffy-boy!  
  
Rufus- Bank...  
  
~bank: $4000~  
  
Yuffie- Why do I like ya soooo much?  
  
Rufus- Cuz I'm cute?  
  
Yuffie- YEAH!! Correct!.....the time it up! You've four...managed to get $4000 outta a hellova lotta money.. you must now vote on who is...the weakest link...  
  
Rufus- I FINALLY GOT A TURN! I GOT A TURN!!  
  
Yuffie- Course ya did! ^_^  
  
Sephiroth- this round's weakest link is Cid, but today's Strongest link was Rufus cuz Yuffie made me say that...  
  
Yuffie- We'll find out whose the weakest link...when we return... Bwahahah!   
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
Yuffie- I'm going on Vacation..Bwahahah! I won't be back for TWO WHOLE WEEK! OMG!   
  
Rufus- I won't miss you...  
  
Yuffie- WHA!?!? Nuuuuuu!! you HAVE to!  
  
Rufus- nope...  
  
Yuffie- *smacks Rufus again then looks to YOU* You'll miss me...won't you!? SAY YESH! SAY IT!  
  
Rufus- ow....  



	3. the half a third round

Disclaimer- Remeber now...I don't own anything ~.~  
  
*before the show...again...*  
  
Yuffie- OMG! WTH!?! *got another hateful reveiw* Noooooooo!!! why!! *sniffles* Don't you like me!?!  
  
*on the show*  
  
Yuffie *mummbling* welcome to..the weakest link...there are four people left in the game...but one of then are about to be voted out...who shall it be... yada yada yada.... DONT YOU LIKE ME!?! WHAT DID I DO!? *tears up* A-anyway...its t-time to find out....w-who is the weakes l-link....  
  
Cid- Barret  
  
Nananki- Cid...  
  
Barret- Cid!   
  
Rufus- Cid  
  
Yuffie- skip all the stuff....Cid...by alot of vote...YOU THE &#$#%#$ WEAKEST LINK!!! Bwahahahah!!! *she looks into the camera* WHY DON'T YOU JUST KEEP HATING ME!! Bwahah! Go Ahead And Hate Me! BE THAT WAY!!!  
  
*everyone koffz and sweatdrops*  
  
*offstage with Cid*  
  
Cid- #$*@% *@%!$* (%&@!#&  
  
*back onstage*  
  
Yuffie- to make this short...BARRET! your boring so you ARE the weakest link goodbye!  
  
Barret- WHAT THE FUCK!!!   
  
Yuffie- take care now...buh bye then...  
  
*Nanaki and Rufus look at each other and sweatdrops*  
  
Yuffie- Now...two left cause Barret sucks...  
  
Nanaki- But thats not fair..your going to let Rufus win!  
  
Rufus- Have a problem with that?  
  
Nanaki- nope....just saying...  
  
Yuffie- I've lost my confidence to go on.....I...Can't....Do...It... Don't hate me....  
  
Sephiroth- Commercial!!  
  
~To Be Continued...~  
  
  
Yuffie- *cries* You Hate me!! You Guys Hate me!! I Hate you back if *sniffle* You hate me! Your so hurtful!! I bet your glad I'm gonna be gone for two weeks, aren't you? Yeah! You'd like me gone won't you!? Well guess what! I'm going tomarrow! STOOOOOOPID ~.~   



End file.
